orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Well This Took a Dark Turn
"Well This Took a Dark Turn" is the eleventh episode of the sixth season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the seventy-sixth episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 27, 2018. It was written by Anthony Natoli and directed by Laura Prepon. Synopsis While Red and Carol scheme against Frieda, Suzanne watches Frieda's back. Lorna swears her allegiance to Barb as Nicky works to thwart another plot. Plot Present Rick Hopper comes home and shows Aleida the drugs. At first, she denies that they are hers but then admits that they are. She grabs all the drugs and shoves them into her purse and leaves after having made fun of his job and home situation. Piper is directing kickball practice by having the girls run around and do suicides. Madison says that they should just start scrimmaging but Piper wants to get the girls fit enough to take on D-block. They finish running but Madison stays back behind everyone and throws up. Piper asks if she's okay but Madison just gives her a dirty look. Red and Carol are talking about killing Frieda and how they'd like to kill her. Carol says that they should just pay someone in Florida to do it and it'll be a done deal, which Red does not want. Carol dismisses her request and instead makes her look at a magazine. Suzanne tells Frieda about how Madison threw up at practice and how she suspects Madison might be the one to kill Frieda. Frieda says that Madison is too valuable and that Carol would use someone expendable. Frieda tells her to keep on investigating and to suspect everyone. Tiffany comes up and offers Frieda her pudding but Suzanne knocks it away. Frieda tells her that it was vacuum sealed. She tells Suzanne if she wants to be helpful to go gather some intel. Lorna and Adeola are looking in the toilet trying to figure out if Lorna is having a boy or a girl. Nicky comes to talk to Lorna about Barbara and tells her about Barbara going after Carol's whole gang. Nicky is worried about Red but Lorna isn't because Red choose to be on Carol's team. Lorna says that sometimes she wonders whose team Nicky really is on. Joe goes to see Sophia to talk about Taystee. He asks her to go public with her horrific story of mistreatment to help Taystee. He wants to stop MCC from treating people like that anymore. Joe asks if she'll please meet with the lawyer not for his sake but for Taystee's. Cindy is laying on her bed when Taystee walks in. Taystee asks her to play a game with her to distract herself since her trial starts tomorrow. Cindy agrees and they play but are interrupted by Hellman. He tells her to get out of Cindy's cell before he drags her out. Cindy starts to cry after she leaves. Maria approaches Gloria. She tells Gloria that she's been doing a lot of praying and that she forgives her for giving her ten more years on her sentence. Gloria is upset because Maria robbed her of the one chance to see her son. Maria says that she's a different person now. Gloria tells her that saying some prayer isn't going to help her. She tells Maria to leave before she does something stupid. Piper is stretching. Alex asks if her and Madison are playing nice. Piper says that Madison is a little out of shape. Alex says that she's a vindictive psycho. Piper says that she has it under control and invites Alex to come play kickball with them. Alex is preoccupied with thinking about applying for a business degree. Piper says that she loves that Alex is thinking about their future. Alex is frustrated with the application though. Madison confronts Piper in their room and says that she knows what she's doing. Piper doesn't understand what she means that and that it's just kickball. Madison says that the C-block girls are hers and Piper says that she's just trying to make this place better while she's still here for the next couple of months. Madison tells her to be careful because she might wake up next to a dead body with a bloody shank. Madison reaches out and puts gum in Piper's hair and tells her that she'll see her at practice. Suzanne is talking to Tiffany about finding the killer. Tiffany starts to give her some tips and asks her what she's good at. Suzanne says that she's good at asking questions. Tiffany tells her to start asking people questions and that that's how she'll find the killer. Suzanne says that she needs a sidekick and recruits Tiffany to help. Tiffany and Suzanne go around Florida asking people questions. Flaca and Cindy are on their radio show answering a letter. Cindy's back is still hurting and Flaca tells her that back pain has nothing to do with her back. That she needs to figure out what she did wrong and make it right. Luschek asks Hopper if he had a rough night. Hopper tells him it's none of his business. He asks why they're gathered in the room and it's because they are celebrating Alveraz's ten year anniversary working at Max. Alveraz gives a speech about how the past ten years have been the best of his life. This makes Hopper think of what Aleida said about his job early that morning. Luschek tells them about an inmate that tried to kill themselves and how there might be a change to the Fantasy Inmate scoreboard. One of the other CO's quits the game because he doesn't like messing with peoples lives. Nicky goes to Barbara's cell where they are planning their attack on Carol. The girls all line the hallway outside of the salon. Nicky stands close to the door and secretly sweeps in a bottle cap meant for Red. Copeland actually is the one to pick it up and read the message. She signals another guard and they take Carol into protective custody. Linda arrives to the prison and sees in the login sheet that Caputo has been here. Suzanne tells Frieda that she think maybe the killer might be a guard. Frieda says that maybe they should give it a rest. Suzanne tells her that they couldn't get anything out of the rich one. Frieda asks who the rich one is and asks them to point her out to Frieda. Maria sits at a table when a CO asks if she's gonna go to prayer group. Maria says that she's been trying real hard to do the right thing. But that she's starting to think that no matter what she does she'll still be a piece of poop. The CO tells her a story about how he saved a birds life. He tells her that God doesn't make good people or bad people, just people. That the beauty is that you get to wake up and choose what you do each day. He gives her a shot though because she isn't wearing her nametag. Piper is being searched before being allowed into the salon and notices in her shoe there is a little packet of drugs. She freaks out but luckily the CO doesn't check there. She goes and sits in the salon next to Taystee. Piper asks what it is about her that makes people want to mess with her. Taystee says that it's because it's what they see when they look at her. She represents everything they never had. Taystee says that at least that's only in here because people have been messing with her entire life. Piper asks how she deals with it and Taystee says she just tries to survive. Cindy is being prepped by her lawyer. She tells her lawyer that her story is bullshit. She goes on to tell him what really happened but he doesn't want to hear it. He tells her that if she deviates from her testimony her deal will be off the table. He also says that it's too late for her to help Taystee. Linda goes to meet with Sophia. Linda tells her that she intends to correct what happened and offers her $300,000 dollars. There's a catch though: if she accepts, she can't take her case public or say anything against MCC. She also offers Sophia early release as long as she agrees. Maria is at the prayer group. She leads the group in prayer. After, Beth makes a confession that she was the one that tried to drown her in the bathroom. This upsets Maria and she says that this whole prayer group thing is a joke. That at least she can own being messed up. She walks out of the room. Frieda goes to talk with Gladice, the inmate with all the money in the commissary. She trades her some hooch for some cream pies. She learns that she's rich because her uncle just died and left everything to her. Frieda starts to make conversation with Gladice and manages to get her to trip her up. She learns that Gladice is the one sent to kill her. Frieda uses the shank on herself and starts screaming that Gladice is trying to kill her. Gladice gets taken away by the COs. Copeland and Alvarez are upset because they aren't getting any points. Madison has the team lined up against the wall and is throwing the ball at them. Tiffany asks where Chapman is and Madison says that she's probably on her way to the shoe. Piper shows up and retakes control of the team from Madison. Madison purposefully injures another teammate so that she can get the guards to cancel kickball. The guards see it as just an accident and unrelated to kickball foiling Madison's plan. Aleida returns to Hopper's house to get her things. Hopper stops her and tells her that they can continue to do the drug selling but only for the next three months. She says that that won't be enough but he says not if they fill up the whole container. His change of heart is because she makes him feel alive and excited to get up in the morning. That she was right about his life. She's glad that he finally sees how lucky he is to have her. They kiss frantically and proceed to have sex in the living room. Sophia meets with Caputo and a lawyer named Tanya. She tells them that she isn't going to sue because she met with Linda and she offered her a settlement. She accepted the deal. Caputo asks doesn't she want her story heard. Sophia says nobody is listening plus she already signed the papers. Nicky is summoned by Barbara into the laundry room. Barbara tells her that because of the Carol snafu, some of the girls think that they have a mole in the group. Barbara accuses Nicky of being the mole because of Red. Nicky reminds them that she sold Red out to the FBI. Barbara apologizes for her accusation and tells Nicky not to be a stranger. Nicky leaves. Inside, Barbara yells at Annalisa for bringing her bad information. Cindy, Frieda, and Taystee are handcuffed and taken onto the bus. Taystee asks Cindy what they got her for but Cindy doesn't respond. Piper asks Alvarez about Alana Dwight and Alvarez says that she's going to be fine. Madison walks into their cell and says that next time she'll really have to put her weight into it. Piper says that there is something wrong with her. Madison says that she better get used to it. Piper asks her what she ever did to her. Madison says that Piper is probably used to getting her way out there but in here she decides who stays and who goes. Cindy is on the stand answering questions at Taystee's trial. She hesitates while answering one of the questions but ultimately lies on the stand. Taystee sheds a tear. Copeland goes to take Barbara out of her cell. She takes her to Carol's cell and puts them in the same room together. Memorable Quotes TBA. Galleries TBA. Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne Warren *Danielle Brooks as Tasha Jefferson *Jackie Cruz as Marisol Gonzales *Laura Gomez as Blanca Flores (credit only) *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy Hayes *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello Muccio *with Kate Mulgrew as Galina Reznikov *and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Stars *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Daniella De Jesus as Irene Cabrera *Nick Dillenburg as Ryder Blake *Beth Dover as Linda Ferguson *Shannon Esper as Alana Dwight *Tibor Feldman as Judge Arthur Franklin *Amanda Fuller as Madison Murphy *Alice Kremelberg as Nicole Eckelcamp *Maggie Lacey as prosecutor *Mackenzie Phillips as Barbara Denning *Henny Russell as Carol Denning *Reema Sampat as Shruti Chambal *Josh Segarra as CO Stefanovic *Finnerty Steeves as Beth Hoefler *Emily Tarver as Artesian McCullough *Nicholas Webber as CO Alvarez Co-Stars *Branden Wellington as CO Jarod Young *Sipiwe Moyo as Adeola *Besanya Santiago as Raquel Munoz *Shawna Hamic as Virginia Copeland *Greg Vrotsos as Greg Hellman *Hunter Emery as Rick Hopper *Vicci Martinez as Dominga Duarte *Shirley Roeca as Vasquez *Christina Toth as Annalisa Damiva *Michael J. Burg as Mark Bellamy (credit only) *Phumzile Sitole as Akers *Hannah D. Scott as Aimee Sandoval *Becca G.T . as Amy Roth *Eileen Lacy as Nana Hopper *Connor Ratliff as Reuben Siegel *Joan Jaffe as Gail Abbott *Claudia Robinson as Gladys Watkins *Jen Keefe as Alicia Hutton *Nedra McClyde as Sylvia Guillen *Gavyn Pickens as Tania Fernandez *Sharon Hope as Med Tech Sharon Chamberlain *Naomi Lorrain as Kelly Lee Glenna *Prudence Wright Holmes as Ingrid Hirsh *Sheila Head as Jury foreperson *Nana Mensah as Hairdresser *Courtney Gonzalez as D-Block inmate (uncredited)' Music TBA. Trivia TBA. References Category:Season 6 Episodes